


The New "Fifty Shades of Gray" Probably

by Lighterman_Homage



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Betrayal, Blood, Blood Fetish, Cheating, Emo, F/M, FWB, First work - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Goddammit, Goth - Freeform, High School, I don't even like him that much tho, I'm sorry (again), Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, My First Work, One Night Stand, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Plot, Original Story - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punk, Quickie, Risque - Freeform, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sex, Short Story, Slight Age Difference, This is a lot of Tags, Underage - Freeform, best friends boyfriend, don't forget to leave kudos, explicit - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, fuck it, i don't know why this happened, i need to stop, i think I'm done now, idk - Freeform, im sorry, kill me, kind of, kinda short, like if you squint - Freeform, many sexuals, mature - Freeform, neck biting, new fifty shades of gray, one time deal, probably not very good idk, rough, sex at school, sex out of relationship, teenage, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighterman_Homage/pseuds/Lighterman_Homage
Summary: Amari's best friend is dating a shady dude named Eric. At first she doesn't approve of him but soon enough she finds herself falling hard. She doesn't want to hurt her friend but when Eric comes on to her, she finds it hard to say no.Better than it sounds.





	

*AMARI'S POV*

My friends and I had this tradition of sitting in a circle in our school's lobby before home room. Usually the group only consist of myself, a couple female friends, and one of their boyfriends. An old friend of mine, Athena, recently moved back into town and we picked up right where where we left of. She fit right in with our group and we were closer than ever. After only a few weeks of being a junior at West High School, she was asked out by some guy I didn't know well, but had seen around. Soon enough he, Eric, started sitting with us, which I didn't mind and really, I didn't think much of it. We started sitting together in this little corner area between a wall and a locker bay. There were always people with us and we had a pretty bittersweet relationship. We joked around and teased each other but we didn't have negative feelings towards each other. We mainly discussed music, since we were both in bands, how nerdy I was, how much he looked like a scene kid. He teased be for being a Jew (who didn't tbh) and I teased him about his geeky cartoon obsession. Just friends, nothing more, nothing less. There was this one day when I was alone, looking out the window in our usual semi-private area and singing a song really quietly. Eric had teased me about my singing voice a million times, but I was never particularly trying to sound good. He came up to me and sat down as usual but as he heard me he scooted closer. I turned around and he was right there so close that we were touching and our faces were only a few inches apart. He told me that I had a beautiful voice, starting to kind of lean over me in a rudely dominating way. I was surprised and uncomfortable but I thanked him, blushing. Not wanting to push him away and offend him. He just kind of stayed like that for a few seconds and then, he kissed me. Maybe I just wasn't thinking or maybe it was simply a natural reaction but I kissed him back. The kiss got deeper, our tongues starting to explore and he grabbed one of my tits and squeezed it hard. I moaned a little and before I knew it I had climbed on his lap, straddling him as he sat back against the wall. I realized his dick pressed right against my pussy and it felt weird but good m. He started pulling my shirt up, but I pulled away realizing that we were in a hallway and anyone could walk by any moment. We got up and went over to a dark classroom that we somehow knew would be empty and went into a little closet like space without a proper door and continued, me in his lap. He pulled of my shirt and unclasped my bra, biting my neck and starting to get more aggressive which I certainly did not mind. I pulled his pants down just slightly and one hand reached down to play with him through his boxers. I knew it was wrong, and I thought about Athena, his actual proper girlfriend. I felt dirty but something inside me made me just keep going. I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans but Eric seemed to be getting impatient. He rolled us over slamming me roughly on my back and held me down by the wrists, which I thoroughly enjoyed. He yanked my pants and underwear all the way off, pulling down his boxers just enough for his dick to stick out. I spread my legs because let's face it, I'm a slut, and he just jammed right in, causing me to yelp. He was pretty big, not exactly monstrous, but larger than normal. He held a finger up to his lips to shush me which was kind of humiliating considering my situation but I didn't exactly care. I bit down on my lip to stay quiet as he just started thrusting hard and fast. I had to bite my arm to keep from moaning and screaming, which caused it to bleed. He licked it. He fucking licked the blood. If that isn't hot I don't know what is. To most people I'd imagine it would probably be really weird but I have a bit of a blood fetish. He pushed my knees up to my chest pressing more of his body weight on me. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss which caused him to go extremly deep into my pussy. Eric was squeezing and pinching and slapping my tits as hard as he could and I could tell he was getting close by the way he was panting and becoming more staccato in his rhythm. Finally he pulled out and and came all over my stomach and breasts, I felt myself cumming with him. He collapsed on top of me in exhaustion and I held him to my chest as his breathing returned to normal. He left me alone in the classroom while he went to get some paper towels and such to clean me up, which was terrifying and low key turned me on a little. He wiped the cum off me and then he just slapped my ass and told me to get dressed. I did, because I had no other choice and realized that I was actually pretty sore from it all. I felt terrible for what I did to my friend, but great about what he did to me and the more I thought about it, I hoped that he would do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had and wrote down just to get it off my mind. Some of my friends read it and said it was cool so I decided to post it for shits and giggles. Should I continue this? Or post another story like it? A fanfic maybe?


End file.
